1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image reading apparatuses and image forming systems that inhibit a user from forgetting to recover an original.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in copiers that read an image of an original to generate image data and print the image onto a sheet of paper, after the image of the original has been read, sometimes a user may undesirably forget the original that is left as it is in an image reading portion of the copier. This is referred to as leaving and forgetting an original or forgetting to take an original.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-104034 proposes a copier that prevents important originals from being left and forgotten by sending the user an email attached with an image of the original that has been left and forgotten.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-021835 proposes an image reading apparatus in which user identity information is read from the left and forgotten original such that notification is given of information indicating the user, or information to the effect that the original is left and forgotten is transmitted to a communications terminal of the user.
However, conventional technologies still have problems such as the following. The copier described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-104034 is capable of notifying the user of the left and forgotten original. However, the notified user will not necessarily return immediately to where the copier is installed to collect the original. Accordingly, after an extended time has passed after notification being given, there is a probability that the original will be lost when the user returns to where the copier is installed. For example, in case where another user removes the original from the copier so as to use the copier, there is a probability that the original will be lost undesirably. Unfortunately, if the original is placed somewhere near the copier, the user who left and forgot the original will probably not immediately know where the original has been moved. It is also unfortunately possible after the next user has used an automatic document feeding device that this user will carry away the left and forgotten original together with this user's own original from the original discharge tray.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-021835, the user who next uses the image reading apparatus should be able to know to whom the left and forgotten original belongs. However, the user who left and forgot the original cannot ascertain who it was that actually removed the original, and therefore the same problem as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-104034 also exists for the invention of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-021835.